


Dark Remedy

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parabatai, Secret Relationship, Top Jace Wayland, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Alec returns from a meeting feeling absolutely drained and he needs some help finding rest after a tumultuous day.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Dark Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Just feeling particularly thirsty because tomorrow is Monday and I return back to work after some time off.  
> I put some pretty heavy tags up there even though there's just mentions of the stuff and things - but better to be safe than sorry.

The meeting ended way too late and Alec is exhausted.   
  
He sheds his Head of the Institute persona in his office, putting his blazer on the backrest of his chair and opening three buttons on his dress shirt.   
  
Sometimes the half of him that is human lets him know there are limits to him, to his patience and to his understanding for ancient beings who bicker over trinkets, like grouchy old men.   
  
He walks the dark corridors with practiced ease, and sighs in relief once he gets to lock the door behind him. He undresses, throwing his clothes in the hamper and going to stand under the shower. It was an almost eternal day today, so he feels he deserves the jungle mist setting, then the rainfall one.   
  
The water refreshes him a bit and cleanses him of the day’s thoughts and concerns.   
  
Still damp, and with his hair curling tightly from still being wet, he slips between the cool sheets and closes his eyes.   
  
There is nothing closer to perfection than those few seconds right before falling asleep, dead-tired, feeling heavy among the silken sheets and being slowly wrapped in the embrace of restful sleep.   
  
There’s only one thing missing, for Alec’s taste, but he’s not greedy - he’ll take what’s offered.   
  
Not minutes later, Jace lets himself in and pads over to Alec’s bed in the dark.   
  
Alec pulls him close at once, his hands traveling his parabatai’s body to find the edges of clothing and to slowly peel it off.   
  
Jace is warm and smells like pine and yuzu, which tells Alec he showered after he returned from his mission. His hair is still damp, too, spreading the fragrance of Jace’s mild, no-tears shampoo.   
  
Their bodies slot together like two halves of a whole and their hands caress soft, cool skin in a familiar silent greeting. 

Alec sighs when Jace enters him, filling the space he made for himself inside Alec, and for a moment, the two of them are the whole world.   
  
Of all the things he fought so hard for in his life, this is the most precious, the most worth it - Jace and the frightening simplicity of the power they share - to be everything to each other, to be the hand that heals and the shield that protects. True, at times they are also the one thing that can deal the other a mortal blow, but in time, they’ve gotten so much better at protecting each other’s heart.   
  
And Jace knows by now what Alec needs on nights like these - the pain from his teeth and lips leaving marks on his skin; the reassurance from his breathless whispers, that he is loved, that he is good and deserving; the relentless drag of his Jace’s cock over his spot until he is teetering on the edge - the tight squeeze of Jace’s hand around his throat, literally stealing his breath until his body is writhing and arching beneath Jace - so that when Alec is allowed air again, it’s the final push he needs to spill himself, untouched, on his abs.   
  
Tonight though, he is feeling territorial - he saw the way the High Warlock was looking at Alec earlier, and how Alec blushed and stammered - they all love it when he does that, when they can feel like they have the upper hand with the shy virgin and like he’s low hanging fruit.   
  
Jace maneuvers Alec onto his belly, entering him again. He growls as Alec’s soft heat tightens and squeezes down around his cock as soon as it’s back inside it. He leans over, kisses up the vertebrae, licks the fresh sweat off Alec’s skin, bites down at the top of his spine where the nape of Alec’s neck starts. The iron-rich tang of blood hits Jace’s tongue and he swipes it off, over and over until it stops. All the while his hips are grinding into Alec’s ass and one of his hands is in Alec’s hair, pulling it back.   
  
He’ll never get enough of how Alec just lets him take what he needs. So pliant, so giving, a contrast to their everyday dynamic where Jace pulls and Alec shortens the leash. It’s how they survived thus far and it’s what works.   
  
So, of course, when foreign eyes glide over Alec’s body with craving and Alec plays his part, Jace must play his.To reward his lover for another stellar performance, for another instance of total devotion.   
  
And because they fit together like the angels created them as one and only split them apart before thrusting one into the world before the other. 

Jace could go on for a few rounds, and he knows that Alec would let him, but if he doesn’t care for his parabatai, then no one will. He buries himself to the hilt once more, emptying himself inside Alec and peppering gentle kisses on his shoulder, all over the darkening bite marks he left there earlier.

Beneath him, Alec is shaking with the force of a second orgasm Jace wrenched from him through the barrier of overstimulation and Jace disengages himself with an undignified mewl, pulling Alec along, so that they are both lying on the clean half of the bed, the one that Alec didn’t do a Jackson Pollock out of.

Jace reaches for his stele, this time he’s taken it too far and Alec is a bit too abused for his taste, but Alec takes the stele from his hand and rests it on the nightstand, whispering “it can wait”. And Jace knows not to push when his parabatai is like this - instead he pulls a clean blanket corner over them and waits for Alec to find a comfortable position against him before they both fall asleep like the dead. 

(the end) 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very valuable currency in this house.


End file.
